


Condemn

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, SUPER SLOW BUILD, Slow Build, will get fucking dark so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Kink-meme prompt:Alpha!Bros/Omega!Noctis Discrimination (more details inside)A wall keeps the city safe, it was a heaven created by Regis for his son and his protection. When the time comes for Noctis to leave his home, he wasn't expecting the outside world to be completely different. It is almost as if he is in another world all together, and the only support he can find is the one his friends can give him. But with everything around them constantly changing, how long will it be before they change as well?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt. I fail at life. 
> 
> I am trying really hard to push another chapter for seclusion guys, but it is giving me hell. So in the meantime have some of the other stories I'm gonna be picking up after seclusion comes to an end. Yay! Sorry for my failure orz 
> 
> As always sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ whisper sweet prompts in my ear, my thirst for noctis is big. I'm more likely to fill small prompts that large ones tho eue <3 
> 
> The original prompt is massive, so if you are interested here is the link: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=800329#cmt800329

It was incredible how their only means of transportation was now uselessly sitting by the side of the road. Noctis was half tempted to call his dad and ask him why in the heavens did he forced them to take the regalia. The car was big, sure, and it did fit all of them comfortably but at a price it seemed. Noctis's car was a sports car and it would be difficult to fit Gladio in it but dammit, it was better than being stranded in the middle of the desert with no way around it. He should have asked Cor to check the car before they left the city, but with everything that was happening at the time he figured the marshal wasn't going to have the time to do it even if Noctis asked.

 

“Alright, we gonna have to push it. Move it boys.” Gladio gently slapped Noctis's shoulder and the prince only response was to wave him off. He was thirsty and wanted to do nothing else but to crawl under the regalia and sleep.

 

“Can we just call for help?” Prompto leaned over Noctis, and draped his body over the prince in an overly dramatic way.

 

“I would love to, but unfortunately our contacts outside the city are very limited. I already called Cid and he is expecting us.” Ignis chipped in this time, his head leaning against the driver's wheel in defeat.

 

“This is the last time I listen to my old man. Next time we are taking my car.” Noctis groaned and stretched before moving around so he could start pushing the car with Gladio and Prompto.

 

“No way, all four of us wouldn't fit in your car.” Gladio took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles. He was the first one to start pushing.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, maybe you shouldn't spend all of your free time doing push-ups, just so you can show off.” Noctis groaned and used all of his strength to push the car. How was this freaking dinosaur so heavy? Were old cars made completely out of metal? This thing was like a tank.

 

“Some of us can develop muscle easily, princess. Not my fault my hobby isn't sleeping.” Gladio gave the car a heavy push, making Noctis almost slip onto the concrete. He fought back a laugh when Noctis turned around to glare at him.

 

“Oh really? Tell that to Prompto.” Noctis hissed in between gritted teeth.

 

“Hey! Don't be rude, I'm not part of this!” Prompto looked in between the two, half glaring at his friends.

 

“Now, now, quit the fighting and focus in pushing.” Ignis ended the argument right away and motioned for the three to go back to pushing.

 

“Whatever.” Prompto was sulking now but he kept pushing the car as hard as he could. He ignored how Gladio would purposely push the car harder once in a while just to annoy Noctis. The two could be bigger children than him sometimes.

 

The fact of the matter was that Gladio was so much bigger because he was an alpha that had been in training to be the king's shield since he was young. He exceed in anything related to physical activities, not to mention combat. He was going to be large regardless of what he did just due to the fact that he was an alpha, but his excessive training was the real reason as to why he was as big as he was. Prompto on the other hand grew up as a normal alpha and although he was still bigger than betas and omegas, he wasn't at Gladio's level. He was still pretty fit due to his last year of training, and he was proud to show off the muscle he had gained, even if he wasn't that big. Ignis being an alpha himself was a bit taller than Prompto due to being older, and he was also fit and exceeded in combat. He wasn't one to overdo weight lifting though, and much prefer to still be quick on his feet due to his main weapons. He was more of a thinker in the end, and he wasn't afraid to show it either.

 

The one that was smaller, and shorter was for sure Noctis. Although this was hardly mentioned due to the fact that it was natural for him to be the way he was. As an omega Noctis was never going to be as big and tall as Gladio. He was going to be lucky if he even reached Prompto's height, but he didn't care much about it. Noctis being born an omega was a massive surprise for everyone, all the Lucis's kings had been alphas, with the exception of one, which was the king of kings. The fact that the chosen one was an omega was erased from history a long time ago, but the royal family still knew this secret. It was the reason why when Regis was told of his son's destiny, he knew right away that Noctis wasn't going to be an alpha. It was also why Insomnia's laws were changed dramatically. The city was more civilized than the outside world, which meant the changes were not drastic at all, if anything they felt natural and as if they were due a long time ago. Omegas, alphas and betas lived in a very organized and open minded environment in Insomnia.

 

It was the reason why Noctis was the one pushing the car instead of Ignis, as he was never seen as less or even considered anything below his friends due to his second gender. It was also the reason why Regis was able to trust three alphas with his son instead of picking betas. It wasn't as if Noctis was defenseless either, he was trained in combat and stood at equal footing with Gladio, who had been training for longer than him.

 

“How much longer?” Noctis sighed loudly, sweat was clinging to his brows and he could feel his shirt sticking to his back.

 

“We are almost there, I can see the signs.” Ignis steered the wheel and moved the car along as his friends kept pushing. They didn't stop until the car made a right turn to enter hammer head.

 

“Oh my god! Finally! My arms are on fire.” Prompto crouched down, resting his arms on his knees. He was sweating buckets and the sun was not helping at all. He didn't even know it was possible for it to be this hot.

 

“It wasn't that bad.” Gladio shrugged his shoulders and peeked to his left, chuckling when he noticed that Noctis was already sitting down on the ground.

 

“I supposed it could had been worst.” Ignis got out of the car, offering Noctis a pack of tissues to wipe the sweat off of his face.

 

Noctis snatched the small bag of tissues and wiped his face in seconds. He cleaned up his face and neck, feeling a bit better now that sweat and dirt wasn't clinging to his skin. Once he was done he tossed the pack to Prompto, not at all surprised when his friend hardly caught it.

 

“Oh hiya guys! Y'all late, paw-paw and I were expecting you earlier!” A female voice yelled at them from the garage. She was waving both of her arms with a big smile.

 

Gladio twitched at the sudden scent that hit him, and for the looks of it Prompto and Ignis weren't completely unaffected either. It wasn't like their instincts were acting up, but it was odd to smell an omega that was so openly letting out their scent. It was almost unheard of in Insomnia for several reasons. For one, omegas were as responsible for their scent as alphas. The scent of an omega could trigger an alpha and send them in a rut, and the scent of an alpha could do the exact same, it could even send weaker omegas into an early heat if they couldn't control themselves. It was a responsibility they both shared in order to coexist without any issues.

 

Ignis coughed quietly against his fist, earning the attention from the other two alphas. It was more of a warning than anything else. “Cindy, I presume?”

 

“That's me!” Cindy grinned and waved at the three before looking around curiously. The three in front of her were hiding their scent so well she couldn't tell if they were alphas, or betas, maybe even omegas.“So, which one is the prince?”

 

Noctis sighed quietly and stood up from his spot on the ground. He was finally getting comfortable too. He turned to face Cindy with an uninterested look but she was already walking around the car and smiling at him.

 

“Aren't ya a prutty lil' thing! You hardly smell like anything either! That's amazing.” Cindy leaned in closer, her nose lightly twitching as she sniffed the prince.

 

Noctis wasn't even sure how to react to this. He was leaning back, looking over at his friends but they looked just as confused as he was, if not more. “Um...Noctis, nice to meet you.” He took a step back this time and was glad when Cindy didn't follow along.

 

“Cindy! But you already knew that. I only seen articles of you before, paw-paw gets all of them magazines from Insomnia.” Cindy looked beyond thrilled. Noctis could remember this look, it was the same one people would give him in school when they found out he was the prince, except it was different. Cindy looked, proud? It was such an odd idea and it was confusing Noctis a lot, but he didn't want to push the issue.

 

“Paw-paw? Are you perhaps talking about Cid?” Ignis was trying to get Cindy's attention back and was also trying to get them back in track.

 

“Yep! The one and only, though he ain't gonna fix your car. Yours truly will!” Cindy rested her hands on her hips. She winked at the three and then walked around the car, whistling quietly. “She's prutty alright. But it ain't gonna be cheap to fix her. She requires special parts, she's an old girl after all. Tell ya what, you guys go get something to eat, or drink and I'll check her out, that alright with y'all?”

 

The idea of food and a drink wasn't something they could oppose. Noctis was so thirsty he was tempted to drink water from inside the damn regalia at this point. “Yeah, sounds good to me. We are going to go look around.”

 

“Great! Shouldn't take long so don't go too far. Oh, and keep close to your friends alright? Don't want anything happening to ya.” Cindy smiled weakly this time and walked back to the garage to get her tools.

 

“I'm thirsty as hell. I'm going to the store, anything you guys want?” Noctis asked his friends, not bothering to look back as he made his way towards the small convenience store connected to the gas pumps.

 

“Get me something to drink too!” Prompto called out, already preoccupied with a chocobo renting post.

 

“Same here.” Gladio on the other hand was looking over at the weapon vendor, his eyes set on a nice long sword.

 

“Ebony for me.”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes at Ignis, not at all surprised over his choice of beverage, of course he would go for the caffeinated drink. He waved at his friends, letting them know he heard their request before going inside the store.

 

The moment he stepped into the small space he felt his lip twitching upwards in disgust. The stench of alpha was everywhere, it was clingy and sticky, almost disgusting. What the hell was wrong with people around here? Didn't they know doing this kind of crap was just asking for issues. He shook his head and moved through the small islands, only getting distracted when he noticed a fishing magazine in one of the racks. Well then, he could maybe distract himself for a little bit, it wasn't like his friends were dying without their drinks. He picked up the magazine and flipped through the pages, not noticing how the few alphas inside the small store had been staring at him the whole time.

 

Noctis didn't notice when one of the men lightly nudged his friend and smirked while pointing at him. He couldn't hear the whispering and the quiet laughing. He was too absorbed in his magazine to care when the three men stood up from the small outdoors chairs and moved towards his direction. One of the alphas walked around the island, blocking the path from one side as he walked closer to Noctis. The other two alphas moved from the opposite side successfully cornering him. It wasn't until the three men were getting closer that Noctis looked up from the magazine. He raised one of his brows, looking at them uninterested before turning his attention back to the pages in front of him. In all honestly he figured they were going to just walk pass him, even if he did notice them staring.

 

What he wasn't expecting was for a hand to reach behind him and openly grope his ass without any hesitation. Noctis's eyes widened, his hands crumpling up the magazine he was holding. It took him a couple of seconds to react but when he did he was quickly pulling away from the alpha, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the other. He tried to take a step back but ended up bumping with the alpha on the other opposite side. Noctis was forced to walk back against the island behind him, as the three alpha cornered him.

 

“What are you doing reading up that stuff? Are you trying to get our attention?” The alpha in the middle was grinning at him.

 

Noctis wasn't sure what the hell they were talking about, how was he trying to get their attention? He wasn't even sure of what the hell was going on, all he knew was that one of these assholes grabbed his ass. It wasn't until one of the alphas looked at the magazine he was still holding that he realized what they were talking about. Now he was even more confused.

 

“What the hell? No? I was just looking at fishing stuff, not that difficult to understand.” Noctis shrugged one of his shoulders. Looking as indifferent and cold as ever even if their stench was so close it was making his lips twitch.

 

“The hell are you looking at that shit for? Not like your ass can even do it anyways.”

 

Noctis frowned, not even knowing how to reply to this. What was he even supposed to say to something like this? What was the deal with these guys. “I go fishing all the time, it isn't that hard.”

 

Noctis's eye twitched slightly and he couldn't help himself but to glare harder when the three alpha started laughing. What the hell was so funny? Was he missing something here? He couldn't keep up with them and their weird behavior.

 

“Sure you do babe. Next you are going to tell me you are a hunter.” The tallest of the alphas was saying in between laughs, shaking his head.

 

“Plus, I'm sure there are more interesting things you can do besides fishing, right?” The alpha on Noctis's left reached for his waist and pulled him in closer.

 

Noctis reaction was to quickly push the alpha away. He could feel goose bumps crawling over his skin now, and he just felt so uncomfortable with the whole situation. He wasn't sure of what their deal was but it was creeping him out. He hated being touched without permission and on top of that they only seem to find his actions more amusing. Couldn't they tell that he didn't want them around? Why wouldn't they just leave.

 

“Hahaha, feisty one. Its alright babe, I like fucks like that once in a while. It isn't bad at all.”

 

Noctis's eyes widened at the sudden realization of what the alpha was implying. Was this for real? It had to be a joke, couldn't they smell his scent? Couldn't they smell how repulsed he was just by their presence. But they were ignoring it and a pair of arms were creeping around his waist and pulling him towards the tall alpha, easily lifting him off the ground. He squirmed against the hold, his eyes narrowing dangerously this time as he began to kick.

 

“The hell!? Let me go!” Noctis squirmed again. One of the alphas got closer and he didn't second guess himself before kicking him on the chest, using the firm body behind him for support. “Fuck off!” He elbowed the alpha holding him next, hearing the grunt of pain before he landed on the floor. He quickly moved around the two fallen alphas, ready to leave the damn store but one of them grabbed his ankle and yanked on it. Noctis hissed quietly as he fell on the floor, quickly putting his hands in front of him so his face wouldn't hit the hard surface.

 

“I don't give a shit how pretty you are, bitch. You shouldn't have done that shit.” The alpha holding his ankle pulled him towards his body, trying to pin him down.

 

Noctis twisted his body and quickly aimed another kick for the alpha's head. He heard a crunching noise and knew for sure he broke the man's nose, but he didn't care at all. He was glaring harder, looking murderous while another one of the alphas hooked their arms underneath his armpits, lifting him up and locking his arms against his head in a painful grip. Noctis squirmed, kicking his legs again before hissing loudly when he was backhanded hard enough for him to see stars for a second. He blinked a couple of times, feeling blood in his mouth.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with this bitch?”

 

“He probably hasn't gotten an alpha dick in a while and is being fucking extra.”

 

“The fucking cunt broke my nose, I'm going to knot him until he's spilling out cum.”

 

Noctis just couldn't help himself but to shake his head, what the hell were these guys were saying? He had never dealt with alphas like this before. He fought alphas before, hell he had been around them his whole life but not once could he say they saw them behaving like this. Not even when they were being defensive towards their omegas, or their alpha urges were raising due to their rut. Not, this was completely different, this guys were acting like fucking animals and nothing else.

 

“Hey you bunch!” It was the store owner this time. He was looking at them and the mess they were making. He shook his head and waved one of his hands. “Take this outside! I don't want you guys messing up my store.”

 

It was as if a heavy weight dropped in Noctis's stomach, was this guy not seeing what they were doing? Was he for real not going to do anything to help at all? He was so shocked by the owner's response he was easily dragged out of the store. It wasn't until he was outside that he started to struggle again, this time rage filling his actions. He growled and rolled his shoulders, making it so he was able to slip from the hold keeping his arms behind his head. It hurt a lot but it was something he had to deal with. Without a second thought he punched the alpha and then kicked him right on the groin before turning and kicking him square on the face. He saw blood splashing onto the ground and he was hoping he dislocated the bastard's jaw.

 

Noctis hissed another one of the alphas grabbed his hair and brought his face down to his knee, except Noctis was able to block before stomping on the the alpha's foot, hearing a satisfying crushing noise before he flat out tackled him and then easily used his hands to flip into a standing position just to stomp on his face. The last alpha that attacked him was the one with a broken nose. He launched at him and pushed him onto the floor before Noctis wrapped both of his legs around his waist and switched their position. Noctis wasn't kind as his fists easily connected with the alpha's face, his anger shadowing everything else.

 

“Woah! Woah! Stop! Noctis, what the hell has gotten into you!” Gladio was the one to pull Noctis back by easily picking him up. “Calm down.”

 

“Chill dude, what's going on?” Prompto was next to the two right away, followed by Ignis. The later being for sure more worried over the wounds on the prince.

 

“Let go!” Noctis hissed and glared at Gladio, he wasn't sure why he was reacting like this. He was used to Gladio manhandling him, but for some reason it didn't feel right at the moment. He wasn't the only one that felt that way though, because Gladio was dropping him right away, smelling the anger and distress coming from him.

 

Noctis rubbed his bloody mouth, panting heavily as he winced when he felt his cheek swelling. He looked at the three passed out alphas and then looked over at his friends. It was only then that he noticed that his little outburst attracted a lot more attention than he wanted. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relax.

 

“Noctis, are you alright?” Ignis was next to him, gently placing his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah...yeah, just needed to deal with some assholes.” Noctis took a deep breath, nodding his head slowly. He glanced back at the store, narrowing his eyes before making his way back inside. He grabbed the stuff they needed and dropped it on the counter top, his eyes still glaring at the shop owner. He could tell he was a beta, he had no scent, or maybe he was a weak alpha. Noctis dropped some money next to the drinks and didn't fail to notice how the store owner looked nervous now, instead of just pissed off from having his store messed up.

 

“Thank you...but also,” Noctis grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him closer in a threatening way. “Thanks for nothing asshole, next time maybe try to help if someone is in troubles. I know you feel like half of a man compared to them, but it is just as pathetic for you not to do anything.” He shoved him away and picked up his drinks, giving him one more disgusted look before walking out of the store to meet with his friends again.

 

“Care to explain what that was about?” Gladio was following Noctis back to the large garage. He was at lost of what the hell happened back there. Noctis wasn't one to pick fights, hell he didn't even enjoy fighting much unless it was necessary but the prince looked beyond pissed off.

 

“I already said it, I had to deal with some assholes.” Noctis kept walking until he stopped by the regalia, just feeling safer now that he was near it. Cindy was trying not to look at him but he could tell she was curious as well. He wouldn't be surprised if she saw everything, and now he was feeling guilty for it. He was here taking advantage of her generosity and Cid's and in return he was screwing up their place. What a great start.

 

“You better get used to that around here boy.” A new voiced joined and the group had to turn and look at the older alpha as he walked inside the garage.

 

“Paw-paw! Where did you ran off to!” Cindy smiled nonetheless.

 

“Got a message from some hunters. I had to go and check it out,” Cid crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the group, his eyes moving from each one of them before stopping on Noctis. “What you just witnessed is nothing new around here, I'm just glad Regis actually decided to train his son in battle despite being an omega.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” Noctis was already on the edge, and Cid's words were not helping at all. He wasn't the only one that looked annoyed though. Gladio was narrowing his eyes, and Ignis looked offended just by the implication of Noctis being any less due to his second gender. Prompto was giving Cid a confused look, just wondering why Noctis being an omega would keep him from being trained in battle? It was true that omegas weren't as strong as alphas, their nature was more delicate and fragile, but that also didn't mean an omega couldn't change that with training and hard work. Noctis was still able to kick Prompto's ass in battle, and he had shown that just now by pretty much sending those three other alphas to the nearest hospital.

 

“I'm saying that your father did well. But things outside Insomnia are not the same kid. I'm sure you guys learned about this in history lessons, as if we are all over this bullcrap. But outside the city things are still pretty much the same as back then. Alphas still consider themselves above everyone else, omegas like you are not seen as nothing but a breeding body. Omegas don't got rights outside the city, they are free game for any alphas, specially if they are unclaimed and don't got a collar. You standing by yourself like that was pretty much an invitation for a free mating marathon.” Cid nodded slowly, looking over at Cindy. She was an omega as well, but she was safe here since he was the owner of the place and the few alphas he hired made it a priority to keep her safe.

 

Noctis never noticed it before, but Cindy was indeed wearing a collar. A thick yellow collar that matched with her jacket, he just figured it was part of her outfit but now that he knew it had a double meaning he wasn't sure if he liked it anymore. “I'm not going to wear a collar as if I'm some sort of animal, even less let people think of me that way. We can handle this.” Noctis noticed the way Cindy flinched at his words, and he felt like a jerk for doing that. But he just couldn't bring himself to think of the idea of wearing a collar just to keep some asshole alpha away.

 

Cid didn't look too sure but ended up nodding anyways. He waved one of his hands and sighed loudly. “Alright, well, your daddy just wanted me to give you a heads up before you adventure into the real world. Don't say I didn't warn you, as for you lot,” Cid was now looking in between Gladio, Prompto and Ignis, his eyes sizing them up. “You better keep him safe, this isn't Insomnia, and even if he can handle himself, always expect the worst. Understood?” It wasn't like they could argue with Cid when Noctis had already picked up a fight with three different alphas. They just wanted to know what exactly made Noctis react in such a way.

 

“Cindy already got started with the car, if you guys got any questions then I'll be outside.” Cid walked out of the garage, leaving the group with Cindy. He was an odd guy for sure, but he wasn't lying. The behavior of those three alphas were all the evidence they needed.

 

Prompto was the first one to approach Noctis, he lightly nudged his arm against his friend and gave him a weak smile. “Come on Noct, we won't know what happened until you tell us.”

 

It wasn't like Noctis didn't want to tell them, but for some reason it was hard to do it. It was embarrassing and just...just thinking about it made his stomach twitch with disgust. He wanted to tell them, but his throat felt dry and just looking at them made him want to avoid the subject all together, as if it never happened. The worst part of all is that he felt guilty, he felt as if everything was his fault. The way the alphas behaved sure as hell made it seem like so, even if Noctis knew they were wrong, even if he knew they were scum. He just couldn't help the odd feeling.

 

“Did they do anything to ya? Did they touch ya?” Cindy was the one to hit the nail on the head, and Noctis turned his head in shame.

 

“What? There is absolutely no way they would do something so primal.” Ignis's words were firm, but there was an obvious hint of denial in them. He wasn't trying to justify the alphas, or doubt what they could have done, not at all. He was in denial that someone would dare to touch Noctis in such an inappropriate way, not only that but the fact that they weren't there to stop it.

 

Noctis remained silent, avoiding eye contact with all of them as he tried to walk around the regalia. It was all the confirmation they needed. Prompto was I shock, his mouth hanging open before he recovered and rubbed his lips together with a small glare. How could they even think of doing that?! As if Noctis was just a piece of meat. Gladio reacted by reaching out for Noctis, keeping him from escaping by spinning him around.

 

“Enough dancing around, did that truly happen?” Gladio was used to Noctis avoiding touchy subjects, he wasn't the best with words and was awkward when it came to most conversations with a touchy subject, but this time they needed to hear this from Noctis.

 

Noctis sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, lightly shoving Gladio away. “Yeah, you heard her.”

 

“Why didn't you phased out? Or warped out before things got so bad?” It wasn't like Noctis was stupid during combat, Gladio knew that for sure.

 

“I...I don't know. Everything just happened so fast. These were not enemies Gladio, but the people in Lucis. I just froze up...” Noctis shook his head, rubbing one of his hands over his face in frustration. “I couldn't fully react right away because I'm used to fighting with the idea of deamons, not people.”

 

“Well, it looks like you are gonna have to alter that way of thinking this time Noct,” Ignis nodded slowly and gently placed one of his hands on Noctis's shoulder. “Remember, you are not alone on this, and if you ever need help we will be more than happy to comply. It is our duty to keep you safe, as the next king and ruler.” Not because he was an omega, not because here he was considered less, but because Noctis in the end was the prince of Lucis and whatever these alphas liked it or not he was going to be the next king.

 

“Yeah, I'll try to stick around you guys.” Noctis chuckled quietly and gave Ignis a small smile.

 

“As you should.” It was Ignis only reply before Prompto dropped his arms on top of the two and pulled them in for a side hug.

 

“So, now that all of this is out of the way. Whatdaya say we go and explore before it gets dark,” Prompto grinned and let out a soft noise when Noctis poked his sides in return. “Why must you wound me like this.”

 

“Whatever, drama queen.” Noctis laughed quietly and gently shoved him away. The heavy atmosphere was being lifted already, all thanks to Prompto.

 

“Well, the regalia is still being fixed. I supposed exploring our surroundings is not a bad idea.” Ignis couldn't deny how very inexperienced they were of the outside world.

 

“Plus, if push comes to shove we can always camp at a heaven.” Gladio grinned at the idea of camping, his eyes already shinning in excitement.

 

“Y'all go have some fun! I'll call you when she's all ready!” Cindy smiled and waved them off. She waited until Gladio, Prompto and Ignis were out of the garage before timidly reaching for Noctis's wrist. He turned to face her, just looking a bit surprised over her approach.

 

“Hey, lil' prince, um...just. Don't let them win alright?” The smile on her lips was different this time, there was a mutual understanding and deep sadness she was trying to hide by looking at the ground.

 

Noctis wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about at first, but it hit him soon enough and he smiled. “You bet I won't. Wouldn't want to make us look bad, right?”

 

“Right!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Noctis, we gonna have so much fun (◎ヮ◎)


End file.
